


Feelings

by oh_so_shiny



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cut & Run Fanworks Exchange, If Nick and Kelly had never gotten together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_so_shiny/pseuds/oh_so_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce gets something off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julietangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietangel/gifts).



> Since Independently Yours is being stubborn, I wrote this little fic as an additional gift for julietangel/liebevita. I know Nick & Deuce were further down on your list, but they were yelling the loudest, so… I hope you enjoy!

"Glad you could make it, Snakebite. Wasn't sure you'd show."

Deuce smiled with a confidence he didn't feel as he opened the door to his apartment, stepping back to let in his guest. Broad-shouldered and built, with red hair and freckles to match, Detective Nick O'Flaherty was an especially mouthwatering example of Boston's finest, and it was all Deuce could do not to trip over his own feet as they walked toward his office.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Nick said with a shake of his head.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Well, once a guy sucks poison from your thigh, it's all downhill from there," Deuce replied blithely, gratified to catch Nick's eyes traveling the length of his body with a speculative air.

God, he really was going to do this, wasn't he? After years of dancing around this attraction, he was about to bet the farm because the payoff would be worth it, but if he was wrong about this things could go epicly, cataclysmically bad. Still, he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try, and Ty would get over it eventually. Probably.

Once they'd reached their destination, Nick leaned casually against a leatherback chair and turned toward Deuce. "Ty said you wanted to talk to me about something. What do you need?"

"You."

At that, everything about Nick seemed to come into sharp focus. "Come again?"

_That's the idea, yes._

"You know, I think I wanted to fuck you the minute you walked through the door back in Bluefield," Deuce said matter-of-factly as Nick stared. "I think you wanted to fuck me too if all those looks at my ass were anything to go by. I'm hoping you still do. And incidentally, I've never been happier to see a guy get bitten by a rattler and have to take his pants off.

"So tell me, Detective..." Deuce smiled and cocked his hip. "How does that make you _feel_?"

Nick's eyes flared with the intensity of a supernova, and Deuce had all of two seconds to wonder if he was about to get smashed into his custom wooden flooring before the Boston detective blurred into motion. The next time he could see those ivy green eyes clearly, Deuce found himself thumping against the wall with Nick's hands tight around his wrists.

Deuce licked his lips as Nick moved dangerously close. Oh yeah, he hadn't been wrong. And a home office had been a damned good idea. "There's a good chance that Ty will kill us both, you know," he said tentatively.

Nick laughed softly. Deuce watched, fascinated, as Nick's tongue darted out to touch his bottom lip. "I think it might be worth it."

"I'm not saying I disagree, I'm just making an observation."

"Is that so?" Nick pressed the length of his body against Deuce, rolling his hips, making Deuce's brain short out and his cock harden painfully in his dress slacks. "What else are you observing?" Nick murmured, brushing his lips ever so faintly against Deuce's as he spoke.

_That I can feel your erection against my thigh. That you want me, too._

"That someone has control issues," Deuce gasped when he could finally talk. He tugged at his wrists, groaning when Nick refused to let them go. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure that with enough time and, uh-" Deuce shuddered as Nick suddenly leaned down to suck at the juncture of his neck and shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. God, he was good at this! It could have been a marine thing, but Deuce suspected, groaning as Nick began nibbling his way up his neck, that it was a Nick thing. "Ah, with intensive therapy, we can come to some sort of resolution."

"Sounds expensive."

"I'm sure we can work out a payment plan-"

"For a shrink, you talk way too much," Nick finally growled against the line of Deuce's jaw before shutting him up in the best way possible.


End file.
